


Eternal Mind

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Awkward Sexual Situations, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “You’re exhausted, and I am too. Let’s face it, if we don’t take at least one day off we’re going to go in full-on breakdown.”





	Eternal Mind

When Yuya finally managed to get into bed that night, he collapsed on top of it, letting go against the mattress with a thump and bringing his hand over his eyes.

Yuri groaned, half-asleep, tossing and turning under the covers.

“Is she sleeping?” he mumbled, his voice heavy, while Yuya got closer, pulling the duvet up and getting under it with him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

“Yes. It took ages, though. Did she sleep a lot this afternoon?” he asked, holding his boyfriend tight and softly kissing from his shoulder to his neck.

The younger grimaced, shaking his head.

“Not more than fifteen minutes in a row. She kept waking up because she was hungry or for whatever reason. It’s been a constant coming and going to her room.”

“I'm sorry.” Yuya told him. “You didn’t manage to study, I take it?”

Yuri shrugged, turning into his arms and making the effort to lean over to press a kiss to his lips.

“Well, you were at the bar, weren’t you? And you’ve been with her the whole afternoon yesterday, so it doesn’t matter.” he reassured him, smiling. “But perhaps we should start thinking about finding a baby-sitter for when we’ll both be busy. We can't keep leaning on Ryo and Daiki, they both have their stuff as well.”

The completely horrified look Yuya gave him as an answer was enough to make him wonder if he had actually said something so absurd.

“But Rei-chan’s still so little! We can't leave her with strangers, Yu, after all she’s been here only for a couple of months and...”

Yuri sighed and kissed him again to shut him up.

“Honey, she’s five months old. She’s old enough to be with a baby-sitter, don’t you think so?” he asked, arching an eyebrow. “You’re exhausted, and I am too. Let’s face it, if we don’t take at least one day off we’re going to go in full-on breakdown.” he pointed out, pressing against him and letting the elder hug him.

When they had decided to adopt a baby they knew it wasn’t going to be easy; and despite all the sleepless nights, despite the changes in their everyday life, despite the hundreds of problems they had had to face, Yuri didn’t regret anything, and he knew Yuya didn’t either.

Whenever he felt tired, whenever he wanted to sleep and couldn’t, all he needed was to look Rei in the eyes, think that she belonged to him and Yuya, think how much he loved her, and whatever kind of tiredness just went away.

Yuya snorted and nodded.

“Fine. Then we can think about it, if it’s really necessary.” he muttered.

Yuri could understand Yuya’s concern, because he had very similar ones; as the days went by though, he realized he hadn't paid too much attention to what they felt in this whole new situation, as if he hadn't still realized that they _had a daughter_.

It was like, in that silence, their thoughts were screaming, outlining what they truly felt; both for Rei and for what had changed between the two of them.

He kept quiet anyway, and then he leant his head again his chest, closing his eyes.

He was tired, and he sincerely hoped that the baby was going to decide to sleep through the whole night without waking up, because he really needed to sleep. They were going to have their whole lives to talk about what concerned or scared them.

He was about to cave, but his boyfriend seemed to think otherwise.

He felt him hold tighter onto his back, starting to caress him and to leave a trail of kisses all over his face, until he reached his mouth.

“Yuu... what are you doing?” Yuri muttered, his voice muffled.

Takaki groaned, letting his hands slip lower, playfully pinching his arse.

“Come on, baby...” he whined. “How long has it been since we’ve last had sex?”

Yuri grimaced, shrugging and finally opening his eyes to look at him.

“A couple weeks or so, I suppose. But Yuuyan, really, I'm tired. I don’t think I can do it without falling asleep in the process. And aren't you exhausted? You’ve worked all day, where do you find the strength to...”

The elder didn’t let him finish, and quickly moved his hand down the front of his pants, wrapping it around his cock.

Yuri moaned low, biting his lip and pressing his forehead against his chest, feeling more awake now than he did before.

“I'm tired as well.” Yuya confirmed, and kept moving his hand, slowly. “But that doesn’t mean I can't still want you.”

Without leaving him room to complain, he knelt on the mattress, pulling up and grabbing his hip to make him properly lay down, leaning toward him and kissing him with less tenderness than before, biting his lip and feeling him instinctively part them, caving to the pressure of the elder’s.

Yuri arched his back to leave Yuya room to take off his pants, so that he could move his hand around him better and bring the other to his rim, starting to prepare him quickly.

Neither wanted to take this slow, since the expectation and the tiredness, but once crossed the line Yuri realized it was okay, that he didn’t mind to cut up some time for themselves like that, to let out on each other’s body whatever they had felt in the past few weeks.

When Yuya thrust inside of him he tried his hardest not to scream, and he chose instead to claw on the elder’s back to find an outlet for the pleasure he felt.

He kept quiet, the only sound in the room was that of their breathing and a few moans Yuri couldn’t hold back; Yuya pushed inside of him faster, searching a quick route to lead them both to the edge, and it was then that Yuri clearly heard Rei cry through the intercom.

Yuya groaned and kept moving inside of him slowly, fidgeting as if he didn’t really know what to do.

“It’s your turn.” Yuri rushed to say, panting and trying to pull away from the elder’s thrusts.

“It’s bene my turn for the past week!” he complained, cursing. “And anyway, I'm about to... Yuri, I'm almost there, I swear!” he went on, pushing inside the younger’s body until Yuri managed to wiggle out, making them both groan for the lack of contact.

“Takaki Yuya, you won't leave _my daughter_ abandoned to herself for a goddamn orgasm!” he scolded him, wrapping the sheets around himself and pointing toward the door.

Yuya glared, but in the end he got up, fixing himself as good as he could before leaving the room.

It took him a while, and through the intercom Yuri kept hearing Rei crying while Yuya softly sang something to make her sleep again, without results.

When the baby finally stopped crying and the elder got back to the bedroom, Yuri had gotten dressed again and had collapsed against the mattress, caving to tiredness again.

“Yuri!” the elder complained, pinching his hip.

“What?”

“What?! Didn’t we leave something hanging?”

Chinen struggled to open his eyes, looking miserable.

“No. No, I don’t think I can go again, love, I...” he tried to say, but the other glared at him.

“Yuri, you really don’t want to leave me like this. I deserve it, it’s not fair, it’s not my fault if Rei started crying and...”

The younger sighed theatrically, slipping under the covers and pulling Yuya’s pants down enough to free his cock, wasting no time wrapping his mouth around it.

He wasn’t really taken by it, and Yuya knew it, but he didn’t complain any further.

It didn’t take him long to come, spilling inside his mouth and biting his lower lip to prevent himself from screaming, finally satisfied.

Yuri let go of him, brushing the back of his hand over his mouth and then going back to his side of the bed.

After a while Yuya wrapped his arms around his hips, pulling him closer.

“Do you want to...”

“Goodnight, Yuuyan.” Yuri said firmly, but he still pressed back against him before finally finding some rest.

He heard the elder chuckle when he wished him goodnight, and he smiled as well.

For sure it wasn’t what Yuya had in mind, and not even what he would've liked, but he decided it didn’t matter.

They both knew, after all, that it was a very small sacrifice, like others they had had to make, and that none of them was going to be big enough to nullify what they had had in return.

They were happy, the three of them. Him, Yuya and Rei.

They were a family.

 


End file.
